creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Only Thing to Fear
Mother always told me to be good. Mother always told me that there is nothing to fear but fear itself. But the older I got, the less I believed her. It started with a dream... The dream went something like this: Little girls and boys were playing in a field full of dead flowers. One of girls wanted to go play in a forest close by. The other wanted to go swimming in a beautiful lake with her doll, Minnie. The girl that wanted to play in the forest got up, and walked into the forest alone. The other went swimming, without Minnie. The boys were also having trouble thinking about what to do."It's so boring around here. I wish we had something to do," said one boy. "Me too," Said another. "Hey look," said the last one, pointing at Minnie, "One of the dumb girls left a doll! I'm gonna take it and hide it in a tree." The other boys agreed and walked with the last boy to get the doll. As the boys walked up to Minnie, the girl that went swimming started walking to the spot where she left her."Hey! That's my doll, get away!" cried the girl. "Come and get it!" screamed one boy. But just then, the girl sat down. She crossed her legs and began to say something in a weird voice. It sounded something like this, "Ah na bo sesme ki bivic." The boys were confused, but did not stop until they got to the tree. As the boys started to climb, the boy with Minnie said that she seemed to get larger and harder to carry. The other two boys just said he was crazy. But the boy with Minnie knew in his heart that she was. He knew that the girl had done something to make the doll do that. Once all three boys got tho the top of the tree, Minnie began to scream out. She began shaking and began burning. The boy carring Minnie dropped her,causing the tree to catch fire. Then, the boys could faintly hear the owner of Minnie saying once again, "ah na bo sesme ki bivic" in the weird tone. Just as she finished, the boys' bodies were burned and black. But Minnie had not a black mark nor dirt nor grime on her. The girl walked away with Minnie, ending my dream. Years after my dream, I went with my mother to pick up some supplies at a Supermarket. When I saw that very doll, I asked the manager where that doll came from and he said that a young girl had left it at the market, "she said something about going swimming in a lake as well," the manager said. At that, my heart sank. It was the girl that killed the boys for taking Minnie. "Why don't you go on out, sweetie?" My mother told me. I did as told, and went back to the car. Just a few minutes later, my mother gave me the doll that I saw indoors. "Mother, why did you give me this?" I asked. "The manager said you seemed interested about it, so he offered it to me free of charge! I know you'll love it." (V)',,,,'(V) 15:37, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Category:Dreams/Sleep Category:Items/Objects